This invention relates to a hose coupler and, more particularly, to an improved coupler for attachment to a non-metallic flexible polymer hose to provide a sealed conduit which is not susceptible to bacteria or other contaminants at the coupler connection. In the area of consumable bulk liquids, such as milk, consumable bulk powders and granular materials, such as dry powder milk, there exist many types of hoses, wherein a particular hose has been found to be better suited for transport of one particular material than another hose. For example, rubber hose can be more desirable than non-metallic polymer for the flow property of a particular material and vice-a-versa.
Previously, the industry has relied upon permanent coupler attachment to the hose for sanitary transportation of bulk product. Such designs have included a steel barbed coupler attached with compression straps. Alternatively, the hose was vulcanized at the coupler/hose interface. If the hose was damaged, the entire unit had to be discarded.
More recently, there has been the exploration of employing a reusable coupling for sanitary transportation. One coupling includes a male and female piece which are threaded together at one end and radially spaced from one another at another end to receive an end of the hose therebetween. Heretofore, at least one of the opposing faces of the radially spaced surfaces of the ends of the coupling had a standard continuous barb thread which was used to hold the end of the hose in place. While this seemed to be effective for retaining rubber hose, for example, it was not effective for retaining flexible non-metallic polymer hose. Specifically, the polymer hose was found to spin or rotate between the opposing surfaces preventing stationary seal. Additionally, typical barb-like threads affect the integrity of the polymer hose.
At the present time there is a need for a coupling which is able to effectively grip and maintain a flexible nonmetallic polymer hose. Additionally, there is a need for a reusable coupling for flexible non-metallic polymer hose which provides a substantially sanitary seal. There is a need for minimizing the exposure of such bulk liquids, powders and granular materials to bacteria or other contaminants. In addition, there is a need for a coupler which provides a sanitary seal at flexible non-metallic polymer hose ends when assembled, and which can be readily assembled and disassembled.